<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fly Away With Me Baby by Superfluous_Symphony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022611">Fly Away With Me Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfluous_Symphony/pseuds/Superfluous_Symphony'>Superfluous_Symphony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airplanes, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfluous_Symphony/pseuds/Superfluous_Symphony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongjoong has always had a deep love for aviation. He is also an extremely talented mechanic and repair technician. Basically, if it flies, he can fix it. His one goal in life is to settle down and work on planes for the rest of his days. At one point in time he shared this same goal with someone who he once thought of as his soulmate. But nothing, and nobody, lasts forever.</p><p>Life sucks sometimes, but you move on and forget about the bad things that happen.</p><p>That is, until that bad thing shows up at your place of work. Again. and Again. Every month.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fly Away With Me Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this turned out way more emotional than i had originally planned lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hangar was unusually quiet as the aircraft parts manager leaned against one of the jets that had recently been brought in for service, coffee in one hand and phone in the other. He scrolled mindlessly through his social media accounts, not really paying attention to the posts from his friends and barely known acquaintances that he had been too nice to turn down their friend requests.</p><p>Yunho grinned as he approached his manager, sporting more grease stains on his shirt and hands than had been there the last time San had seen him, which admittedly was only about an hour ago. “You look tense, boss.” The tall mechanic greeted as he approached the Hawker jet and leaned on the aircraft next to the shorter man. </p><p>“It’s the 10th.” San said simply. This statement made Yunho’s eyebrows raise comically, “Oh really? I must have lost track of the days this week.” He checked his watch and suppressed a giggle. “Have you seen him yet?” </p><p>San tore his eyes away from his phone screen and shot Yunho a mischievous grin, “Which one?” He questioned. Yunho shrugged as he pushed himself off of the jet, “Either of them, I guess.” The brown haired mechanic stretched his arms over his head as he meandered toward the entrance of the hangar. As soon as the sunlight hit his eyes, Yunho brought his hand up to his forehead to shield them from the harsh light. </p><p>“Oh! I see him!” Yunho bounced excitedly. San let out an exaggerated sigh and chuckled as he pushed himself off of the jet as well, chugging the rest of his coffee before tossing the cup in the nearby trash can. “Has he landed yet?” He asked, running a hand through his dark hair that had recently been dyed and accentuated with a large blonde streak. </p><p>“He’s landing now!” Yunho beamed, and before San could say anything else the mechanic was already bounding out onto the warm cement, heading toward the runway. </p><p>San figured he might as well go warn Hongjoong of their customer’s impending arrival. He wandered further inside the hangar towards the parts room. As soon as he approached the door, he could hear loud music blaring from the other side. San smirked and knocked loudly, “Hey Hongjoong, your boyfriend is here!” </p><p>There were a few moments of nothing happening before San could vaguely make out the movement of a body on the other side of the frosted glass. After some fumbling around, the door finally swung open to reveal a very frustrated looking Hongjoong. San’s smile turned sickeningly sweet, “Aw, don’t look too happy to see me now.” </p><p>Hongjoong simply huffed. “Don’t call him my boyfriend.” Was all he said before leaning back and grabbing his transponder test set and switching his music off. “Let’s just get his stupid jet done and over with so he can leave.” Hongjoong spat before stepping around San and practically stomping down the hallway to the hangar entrance. </p><p>“Cute.” San mumbled under his breath as he followed shortly after.</p><p>By the time San arrived back at the main hangar, Hongjoong was already standing and tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for Yunho to escort the pilot toward the hangar entrance. San sighed dreamily at the sight of the handsome pilot approaching: Jet black hair, swept beautifully to the side of his delicate face. Those piercing eyes and luscious lips. The chiseled features that were honestly godly. San couldn’t help but swoon every time the man graced their presence.</p><p>“Ah, sweet Seonghwa!” San cried dramatically as he stepped in front of Hongjoong to greet the pair. “To what do we owe this wonderful gift of your presence?” The pilot, Seonghwa, simply laughed and waved his hand nonchalantly, “Come on San, you know I’ve been bringing my jet in once a month for service for the last year or so.” </p><p>“Yes, oh yes! How could I forget?” San continued, smile continuing to grow wider and eyes scrunching cutely. Yunho let out a soft chuckle at the antics of his manager. He knew San had always been a bit of a flirt, but when it came to Seonghwa the man really had no humility in letting the pilot know just how handsome he thought he was. Yunho couldn’t deny the fact that the man was gorgeous though, so he could totally see where San was coming from with all of his shameless flirting. </p><p>“Hongjoong! What are you doing hiding behind San like that?” Yunho blurted out upon noticing the small mechanic practically glued to their manager’s backside. He could see Hongjoong bristle at the mention of his name, but didn’t immediately move to be seen clearly. Seonghwa smiled softly. “Hey now, is that any way to greet an old friend?”</p><p>After a few more moments of silence, Hongjoong finally relented and shuffled forward with a huff. “We’re not friends.” He grumbled.  Seonghwa stayed silent but kept his gaze trained on the smaller man as he slowly approached him. </p><p>San and Yunho exchanged looks as the air grew just a tad bit more tense. “Well, we won’t keep you then.” San said. He tugged on Yunho’s shirt, “Let’s go and take inventory on that Embraer you were working on.” San smiled warmly. Yunho grinned, “Okay! Bye Hongjoong! Bye Seonghwa!” He waved as he let San lead him out of the hangar towards one of the repair stations further down the runway. </p><p>Now that they had been left alone, Hongjoong let out a sigh he hadn’t realized he was holding in. “Okay, I guess we should get started, hm?” Seonghwa stated. Hongjoong didn’t even look at him. He simply nodded and let Seonghwa lead him to where he had parked his jet. </p><p>After an awkward silent walk that felt like it lasted way too long for Hongjoong’s liking, the pair finally arrived at Seonghwa’s Cessna Citation jet. It was pristine white with dark red accents, and it looked like it had just been washed and was dazzling bright underneath the sunlight. </p><p>“Alright,” Seonghwa said. “Let’s hop in, shall we?” Seonghwa’s smile was radiant. His skin seemed to glow as the sunlight hit it at all the right angles. Hongjoong scrunched his nose as he fought to suppress a blush. Just because he’s handsome doesn’t make him any less pompous, the technician thought to himself.</p><p>The two walked the rest of the way up to the jet and climbed up the stairway leading to the front of the aircraft, Seonghwa leading the entire time. Once inside, Hongjoong caught a glimpse of the posh interior of the jet. All leather chairs and gold trimmed arm rests, plush carpet lining the aisle all the way to the back of the plane. Hongjoong tried to hold back the grimace that threatened to show on his face at the ostentatious display of wealth as Seonghwa guided him into the cockpit. </p><p>Seonghwa gestured for Hongjoong to sit in the pilot’s chair so he could have easy access to the dashboard of the plane. Hongjoong plopped himself down in the pilot’s chair as directed and got to work immediately. Seonghwa sat himself down in the co-pilot’s chair and watched Hongjoong hook up the transponder test set to the appropriate plugs on the plane’s dashboard. </p><p>The technician fired up the test set and was met with the company’s splash screen and logo. Once it got past the initial screen, Hongjoong started the self test to make sure the set was in proper working order. Once the equipment confirmed everything was good to go, Hongjoong started the transponder test. </p><p>Seonghwa watched him work with fascination. No matter how many times he had been here and seen Hongjoong work, he was always impressed by the technician’s swift fingers and fast display of professionalism when it came to his job. </p><p>“Hey.” Seonghwa stated suddenly, interrupting the almost comfortable silence that had befallen the two while the unit ran its many tests on the plane’s functions. “What.” Hongjoong replied, not looking up from the screen in front of him. “We need to talk.” Seonghwa said, any and all traces of warmth leaving his tone. At this, Hongjoong did look up, but Seonghwa wasn’t looking at him. Instead his gaze was focused out the plane’s windshield, watching a few stray aircraft driving around the runway. </p><p>Hongjoong raised an eyebrow curiously, but he decided to humor the man. “Fine.” He said, setting the transponder test set down gingerly on the dashboard and turning his body fully to face the man next to him. “Let’s talk then.” Seonghwa closed his eyes slowly, “Can we move to the back?” Confused, Hongjoong nodded and the two stood to make their way to the plush seats near the back of the plane. </p><p>The seats were in sets of two, with only six sets in the entire plane. The maximum capacity of the plane was not to exceed 15 people at any given time. Hongjoong knew that Seonghwa chartered around rich, important people all the time and that’s why his plane is as elegant as it is. Didn’t mean Hongjoong had to like it, though.</p><p>Seonghwa guided them to the set of seats at the back left of the plane. He motioned for Hongjoong to take the window seat, while the pilot took the aisle seat next to him. The two refused to make eye contact initially, Hongjoong choosing to stare out of the window while Seonghwa nervously watched the ground and twiddled his thumbs. This is odd, Hongjoong thought, he’s usually so confident. I haven’t seen him this reserved since-</p><p>“Listen,” Seonghwa starts suddenly. Hongjoong turns back to him at that. “Listening.” He replies, although he thinks he wasn’t really supposed to reply to that. But whatever. “I know you still resent me for leaving you all those years ago. I just wanted to formally apologize.” Seonghwa continues, seemingly unphased by Hongjoong’s interruption.</p><p>Hongjoong froze. When Seonghwa had said he wanted to talk, he never thought that the pilot would want to dig up those old wounds. “I thought we had moved past that.” Hongjoong replied, his voice sounding more bitter than he had intended. He heard Seonghwa sigh and saw his head lift up out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t bother looking away from the window to face the other.</p><p>“I feel like you haven’t, actually.” Seonghwa said, a little firmer. “I know I promised you that we would graduate high school and college together. That we would move in together and work on our planes and grow old together...but I just couldn’t let this opportunity slip away.” His voice was straining now. Hongjoong closed his eyes. He really didn’t want to hear Seonghwa’s excuses again. He had listened to them on repeat in his own head for the past 3 years. </p><p>“Yes, I know.” Hongjoong interjected before Seonghwa could continue. “Getting a full ride to the most prestigious pilot school in the country is something that any avionics aficionado would die for. Maybe I was just naive for thinking that I could continue to be part of your life after you left me in the dust.” </p><p>“But you are still part of my life! I see you every month, and if I could come by more often you know that I would. I want to see you every day, of every month, of every year. My feelings for you have never gone away. If anything they’ve become more intense. They say distance makes the heart grow fonder, after all.” The pilot let out a humorless chuckle at his sudden outburst. </p><p>Hongjoong didn’t know how to respond to that, so he stayed silent. His eyes burned with unshed tears. His heart sounded too loud in his chest, thumping harshly against his rib cage. He didn’t think he would be able to stop the tears from falling if he did open his mouth. </p><p>“I did it for you.” Seonghwa whispered. Hongjoong screwed his eyes shut; he had never wanted to bring this up. He was pissed off at Seonghwa. How dare he just rip open the still fresh wound in Hongjoong’s heart and try to play it off like him leaving was for Hongjoong’s own benefit. When Seonghwa figured that Hongjoong wasn’t going to answer, he continued.</p><p>“I knew that going to this school and securing a job like this, I would be able to save up and buy us our dream home. In the suburbs, just like we always talked about.” “Then why didn’t you tell me that!” Hongjoong interrupted, his suppressed feelings finally bubbling to the surface causing him to raise his voice. </p><p>Hongjoong stood so suddenly it made his own head spin, but he didn’t care. If Seonghwa really wanted to talk about it, then talk they would.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me that you were ‘doing it for me’ when you just up and left, huh? Why did you leave me in the dark like that? For 3 years I wondered what I did wrong. How could I have fucked up so much that you didn’t feel it necessary to let me into your thought process behind this big of a decision. All I got was ‘I’ve been accepted’ and then you were gone! You didn’t trust me enough to let me know your real motives?”</p><p>All the while Hongjoong was yelling, Seonghwa could feel tears of his own begin to prick at the corners of his eyes. He didn’t try to stop them from falling, streaming slowly down his cheeks. At this sight, Hongjoong stopped in his tracks. As much as he resented Seonghwa for leaving him alone for 3 years, he did still have feelings for the man. He didn’t want to see him cry, not like this. </p><p>“I...I’m so sorry, Hongjoong.” Seonghwa rasped. “I love you so much. I didn’t want you to worry about me. I was scared that if I told you my true intentions that you would insist on coming with me; on trying to get accepted into the same school. You always clung to my side throughout school...and of course I didn’t mind that, but I wanted you to feel confident in your own abilities and with what you wanted to do with your life. When you told me you wanted to settle down here, I saw in your eyes that you were serious about it. I couldn’t have you upheaving your whole life for me.</p><p>“...But now I know that what I didn’t wasn’t the right way to go about doing things. You mean so much to me. I promise I was just trying to help us. I wanted to make it up to you as soon as I graduated, but you had blocked my number.” </p><p>At this, Hongjoong blushed. He remembered very clearly getting wasted one night and blocking Seonghwa’s number in a fit of drunken rage. </p><p>“I ended up tracking you down to this repair station. I knew things were going to be awkward between us when I came in for the first time and you never once made eye contact with me. I just didn’t know when the right time would be to talk to you about everything. I don’t know why I thought today would be any different than the last dozen or so times I’ve been here, but anyway…”</p><p>Seonghwa took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He lifted his head and stared straight into Hongjoong’s eyes. Surprisingly, the technician didn’t immediately look away. They kept each other’s gazes for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Seonghwa spoke again. </p><p>“Do you forgive me?”</p><p>Hongjoong truly was at a loss for words. Hearing everything, the truth, come out of Seonghwa’s mouth was not something he was emotionally prepared for today. There were so many conflicting thoughts rattling around in his brain. Should he forgive him? Should he not forgive him? How could Seonghwa even begin to make this up to him?</p><p>Without saying a word, Hongjoong slowly began lowering himself down onto Seonghwa’s lap. The pilot smiled and welcomed him with open arms. The seats were wide enough to comfortably accommodate Hongjoong’s knees as he straddled Seonghwa’s thighs. The technician wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and rested his head in the crook of Seonghwa’s shoulder. He breathed in deep, reveling in the scent that he had missed terribly. He was finally letting himself open up again to the one he loved more than anything, and it was so freeing. He could feel the years of tension and anger leaving his body with each passing second he spent in Seonghwa’s arms. </p><p>Hongjoong hadn’t noticed that Seonghwa had wrapped his arms around his waist until he felt them squeeze, pulling him in even closer. The pilot leaned in to Hongjoong’s ear and sighed contentedly. “Can I kiss you?” He whispered, voice barely audible. At this point, Hongjoong couldn’t even remember why he had been so angry before. All he knew in this moment was that he wanted the man of his dreams back in his life. Now.</p><p>Hongjoong didn’t answer. Instead he raised his head and leaned forward slowly, capturing Seonghwa’s lips with his own. Oh, how he had missed this. Beneath all of his simmering anger, there had always been longing. </p><p>Longing for this kiss. For this touch. For more. </p><p>The kiss started out slowly, simply two pairs of lips moving gently against each other. But Hongjoong soon grew impatient, and decided to take the initiative. He licked along Seonghwa’s lower lip, asking for entrance. The pilot happily obliged and as soon as he was granted access Hongjoong dove in aggressively. He licked and sucked harshly, exploring his lover’s mouth and re-familiarizing himself with it. Seonghwa tasted of wintergreen mint, fresh and light. </p><p>Seonghwa brought his hands to Hongjoong’s sides, running them up and down gently. Slowly. Too slowly for Hongjoong. </p><p>The technician let out a low growl as he grabbed for Seonghwa’s hands and redirected them to his hips, not once letting up his assault on Seonghwa’s mouth. The pilot chuckled, “Eager, are we?” He mumbled between kisses. But he still obliged, pressing down against Hongjoong’s hips and grinding up to meet them fully. </p><p>Each of them let out a moan at the contact, the friction welcome as both boys grew harder by the second. Hongjoong exhaled sharply through his nose and brought his hands up to Seonghwa’s chest. He started rubbing the pilot’s pecs, feeling and squeezing them hastily. “A-Ah, Hongjoong-” Seonghwa gasped. “We have...time- ah!” The older man was interrupted as Hongjoong pinched his nipples and began rubbing them between his fingers underneath his shirt. </p><p>Hongjoong grinned as he finally broke the kiss and sat back on Seonghwa’s lap. “You were always sensitive here.” He said, releasing his hold on the other’s sensitive nipples to bring them down to the hem of Seonghwa’s shirt. Hongjoong chanced one last look at Seonghwa to gauge his reaction before going any further. As much as he wanted this, he had to make sure the other was also on board before he continued. </p><p>Seonghwa stared fondly at the smaller man in his lap. After a few seconds he nodded, signalling that he also wanted this. Upon seeing this, Hongjoong wasted no more time in ridding the pilot of his shirt. He immediately dived right back in, latching his mouth onto one of Seonghwa’s nipples while he brought his hand up to rub the other one. </p><p>The pilot let out a steady stream of whimpers as he grasped blindly at Hongjoong’s shoulders, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Hongjoong couldn’t stop smiling as he licked and sucked at the sensitive bud, switching over to the other one to continue his ministrations. </p><p>Seonghwa’s mind was getting fuzzy. It was getting harder to concentrate with just how much pleasure was coursing through his body. It took some effort, but the pilot managed to clear his head just enough to bring his hand down and start massaging Hongjoong’s hard on through his jeans. “Fuck, ah-” Hongjoong startled at the sudden pressure. His body was heating up with each stroke of Seonghwa’s skilled fingers. </p><p>He knew he wouldn’t be able to last if Seonghwa kept this up. He stopped abusing Seonghwa’s chest and brought his hand down to stop Seonghwa’s movements. He let out an unconscious whine at the lack of contact, but he knew that he had to speed things up if he was really going to get what he wanted. </p><p>Seonghwa could tell what Hongjoong was getting at. They had always been on the same wavelength, always picking up on subtle cues that the other hadn’t realized he was giving. As if reading the smaller man’s mind, Seonghwa retracted his hand and began working the button and zipper on his own pants. Hongjoong’s eyes, lust-filled and hazy, watched with rapt attention as Seonghwa shimmied his jeans down just enough to let his cock spring out, hard and already leaking against his stomach. </p><p>Hongjoong licked his lips as he maneuvered himself off of the pilot’s lap and onto the floor in between his legs. Seonghwa raised an eyebrow, “Hey now, it’s not fair that you’re still fully dressed and I’m not.” He said, feigning hurt. Hongjoong rolled his eyes but moved to take off his own shirt and pants while Seonghwa slid his own jeans the rest of the way down and kicked them off. They both removed their shoes and socks too for good measure. </p><p>Both now completely naked, the reality of what was about to happen really sank in. They held each other’s gazes once more, trying to communicate years of pent up feelings telepathically. Hongjoong was the first to break eye contact, his gaze flickering down to the hard cock in front of his face. He leaned forward and gave the tip a hesitant lick, testing the waters and glancing up at the man above him.</p><p>Seonghwa hissed and brought his hand to rest on Hongjoong’s head. Hongjoong took this as encouragement and wrapped his lips around the head. He mouthed at the head messily, licking and sucking until Seonghwa was close to writhing in his seat. Hongjoong smiled and delved deeper, sucking in the entirety of Seonghwa’s cock until his nose touched the soft hair of the older man’s crotch. “Ah!” Seonghwa gasped in surprise, his grip suddenly tightening in Hongjoong’s blonde hair. </p><p>Hongjoong stayed like that, warming Seonghwa’s cock deep in his throat. He breathed easily through his nostrils, as if this feat was no big deal. He could feel Seonghwa pulsing in his throat and his eyes rolled back in his head. He would never get over how good that felt. </p><p>Seonghwa’s hands were slowly tightening their grip in his hair even further. He moaned loudly, thrusting shallowly into Hongjoong’s warm mouth. “You feel...so good, Hongjoong, ah-” Seonghwa let out a choked off groan as Hongjoong began bobbing his head up and down his cock. The previous silence of the plane was slowly being filled with lewd slurping noises and Seonghwa’s moans of pleasure. Hongjoong’s head swirled at the noises they were making. It caused warmth to start coiling low in his belly. </p><p>“W-Wait, Hongjoong, ngh-” Seonghwa managed to get out before he tugged Hongjoong back by his hair, earning another whine from the man below him. “I was gonna come if you kept that up.” The pilot chuckled breathlessly. Hongjoong pouted cutely. Seonghwa smiled and pulled the smaller man up and onto his lap again. </p><p>“I have some lotion in my jacket pocket if you want to go get it.” Seonghwa said. Hongjoong scoffed, “Really? Did you come prepared for this?” His tone held no bite, but he scrambled off to find the pilot’s jacket anyway. “No, if I had wanted to prepare for this I would have brought actual lube. Do you know how dry my hands get 30,000 feet in the air?” Seonghwa rebutted. </p><p>Hongjoong snorted, “I guess that’s true.” He rummaged around the multiple pockets in Seonghwa’s pilot jacket before he finally found the small tube. “Strawberry scented, huh?” Hongjoong asked as he moved to sit back on Seonghwa’s lap. The older man shrugged, “It reminded me of you.” </p><p>“I hate how corny you are.” Hongjoong snorted. Seonghwa grinned and grabbed Hongjoong slightly by his chin, lifting his head up and staring once more into those deep brown eyes that he had missed so much. “But you love me...right?” He tried. Hongjoong just blinked before leaning forward and crashing their lips together once more. </p><p>“Does that answer your question?” Hongjoong replied once he had leaned back. Seonghwa couldn’t help the blinding smile that crept up on his face. He leaned forward to peck Hongjoong on the nose before going to grab the lotion. Hongjoong however snatched it away before the pilot could get his hands on it. “I want to do this...for you.” Hongjoong clarified, noticing the confused, almost hurt, look on Seonghwa’s face. </p><p>Seonghwa’s eyes widened, but he simply nodded and leaned back in the seat. It was at that moment that the pilot remembered that these seats could recline all the way. It took a bit of adjusting, but the pair finally ended up with Seonghwa on his back in the fully reclined chair with Hongjoong straddling his hips. </p><p>Hongjoong gave a sly grin as he uncapped the tube and began squirting the lotion onto his fingers. As he was rubbing the substance between his fingers to warm it up, he began to get a little impatient and began rutting his hips up against Seonghwa’s. Their cocks rubbed together deliciously, providing Hongjoong some relief with the friction it created. </p><p>Once the lotion had been deemed warm enough, Hongjoong reached his hand behind his back to rub at his entrance. He let out a hiss as his finger breached the rim. He inhaled deeply as he pushed his middle finger in to the knuckle. “Mmh, ngh...ahh-” A steady stream of whines and high pitched moans escaped the blonde’s mouth as he began working his finger in and out slowly. </p><p>Seonghwa watched intently, keeping his eyes glued on Hongjoong’s pretty face contorted with pleasure. After he got used to the sensation of the one finger, Hongjoong added another, this one being a bit easier to take than the first. The warmth in his belly returned again, spreading throughout his whole body as his nerves sparked at the sensation of being penetrated. </p><p>It had been so long since Hongjoong had touched himself like this. If he was being honest with himself, it was really because he didn’t want to do anything like this without Seonghwa with him. God, he really was whipped. </p><p>He brought himself out of his thoughts as he added a third finger. “Ah! Nngh-” His cries became louder as he rocked back onto his fingers, making sure to rub himself against Seonghwa’s cock with each thrust. Seonghwa nearly cooed at the sight. His lover was absolutely breathtaking like this. He couldn’t help but lean forward and caress Hongjoong’s face gently.</p><p>“You are so beautiful.” He said simply. Hongjoong’s cheeks grew redder at the compliment. “S-Shut up.” He stuttered, averting his gaze away from Seonghwa’s out of embarrassment. When he finally deemed himself ready, he removed his fingers, producing a wet squelching sound in the process. “Hot.” Seonghwa commented. </p><p>Hongjoong pouted again but scooted up Seonghwa’s body to position himself correctly. He reached underneath himself and wrapped his hand around Seonghwa’s shaft, rubbing and spreading what was left of the lotion on his hand onto his lover’s cock. Seonghwa’s breathing stuttered at the sudden contact. Hongjoong hummed as he lowered himself down slowly, his own breath hitching as Seonghwa’s cock breached his entrance. Hongjoong sighed, satisfied at the feeling of finally feeling full again after so long. He had missed this so much. At some point, Hongjoong didn’t know when, Seonghwa had rested his hands on Hongjoong’s hips, helping to guide him down. </p><p>The pair groaned simultaneously as Hongjoong bottomed out. Hongjoong panted heavily, trying to will himself to adjust to Seonghwa’s girth after going so long without it. The feeling of being filled to the brim made Hongjoong’s head swim and he felt hazy. His brain felt fuzzy as his body started to move on its own. His hands landed on Seonghwa’s chest as he pushed him back down, the movement causing the older man’s cock to slip out slightly. </p><p>Hongjoong whined as he scrambled to seat himself fully back onto his lover’s cock. He didn’t want to waste one second of this, feeling completely connected to his lover once more. Seonghwa gently shushed him, his hands running up and down Hongjoong’s sides softly. “It’s okay baby, I got you. You can go at your own pace.” Hongjoong sighed contentedly and moved to sit up straight. </p><p>As soon as he felt well adjusted enough, he started moving. He brought his hips up, and then down; one fluid motion repeated as he found his own rhythm. Seonghwa brought his hips up to meet Hongjoong’s hips, matching his pace. Hongjoong didn’t want to move too quickly, didn’t want this to end too quickly. He wanted to savor this feeling for as long as he could. He wanted this burned into his memory so that he could never again forget the feeling of being with his beloved. </p><p>“Fuck, baby, you feel so good.” Seonghwa breathed out as he continued meeting Hongjoong’s rhythm. Hongjoong preened at the praise. Sweat started to form on his brow as he leaned down once more to capture Seonghwa’s plump lips with his own. They spent time each other’s mouths, tongues sliding against each other lazily as Seonghwa continued to fuck into Hongjoong’s hole. </p><p>“Mmh, baby I’m close.” Seonghwa mumbled into Hongjoong’s mouth. The pilot groaned as he began speeding up his thrusts, chasing his release. Hongjoong cried out at the sudden change in pace as Seonghwa finally found his sweet spot. “Fuck! Ngh, fuck, right there! Shit, ahh-” Hongjoong blabbered out as he tried to keep up with the new relentless pace. Seonghwa grunted as he brought his hand up to tug harshly on Hongjoong’s neglected cock. </p><p>The scream Hongjoong let out was ear piercing. He couldn’t stop the seemingly endless whines pouring from his mouth, accentuated by each deep thrust of Seonghwa’s cock pounding into him. “Hongjoong, baby, let’s come together.” Seonghwa said, using his free hand to quickly grab Hongjoong’s face and turn it towards him. </p><p>Tears began to well in Hongjoong’s eyes. He wasn’t sure if it was from the absolute, gut-wrenching pleasure of being fucked senseless or the plethora of emotions bubbling up inside him from seeing the fondest gaze from Seonghwa, full of love and admiration. Either way, he nodded and braced his hands on Seonghwa’s chest as the pilot sped up his thrusts even faster. </p><p>Hongjoong came first, a cry of Seonghwa’s name on his lips as he spilled hot come into Seonghwa’s hand. His orgasm caused his walls to clench around Seonghwa’s cock like a vice grip. Seonghwa groaned at the sensation and grabbed Hongjoong’s hips, stilling them as he came deep inside his lover. </p><p>Their breathing was heavy. It filled the silence once more as they both came down from their high. Seonghwa moved to sit up, careful to not separate himself from Hongjoong. He managed to sit the chair back upright and settled himself in comfortably as Hongjoong wrapped his arms around the pilot’s neck once more.</p><p>“Can we stay like this for a minute?” Hongjoong whispered into Seonghwa’s ear, playfully nipping at the lobe. Seonghwa laughed and brought his arms around Hongjoong’s waist, “Yeah.”</p><p>“I love you, Seonghwa.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>They ended up sitting there, naked and sticky for over 10 minutes, neither wanting to separate from the other. Eventually Seonghwa caved and prodded Hongjoong to get up so they could clean themselves up. Seonghwa always kept towels and wipes stocked in the plane’s restroom, so he went to grab a few and got to work wiping both of them down.</p><p>They redressed and made their way back to the front of the plane, where the transponder test set had finished its test long ago. “Looks like everything is good to go.” Hongjoong said as he unconnected the equipment from the plane’s dashboard.</p><p>On the way back to the hangar Seonghwa slipped his hand into Hongjoong’s free one. The technician eyeballed him suspiciously, but eventually decided to let it be. Upon their arrival back at the hangar, San and Yunho immediately caught on to the pair’s newfound closeness and pounced, scrambling and talking over one another so loudly that Hongjoong couldn’t understand either of them. </p><p>Seonghwa just smiled as his lover tried to handle his rowdy coworkers. He knew that he had a lot of making up to do. What he did wasn’t just something that could be fixed in a day. But if Hongjoong would have him, he would make sure to never leave his side again. </p><p>He’s ready to start over again. To chase that dream that they once held so dear. To love Hongjoong so deeply. To hold him close and tell him how much he’s loved. Hongjoong caught sight of his smile and returned it with a knowing grin of his own.</p><p>They’re ready for take off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>talk to me on twitter pls &lt;3 @lomljoong</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>